


Whenever You Need A Friend

by Lady_Blackwater



Series: When I Am On Your Shoulders (And All That Comes With It) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Awkwardness, Dramedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter-centric, Precious Ned Leeds, Rating May Change, Road Trips, Romantic Friendship, Self-Esteem Issues, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Warnings May Change, harry osborn needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackwater/pseuds/Lady_Blackwater
Summary: Inviting his ex-boyfriend to senior week vacation with his friends seemed harmless enough even if it isn’t on the list of greatest things Peter has ever done. However, inviting said ex-boyfriend while Harry, Peter’s current squeeze, is along for the ride sounds like a recipe for disaster to anyone with more than a couple of brain cells.Everyone is pretty much amazed at how simultaneously smart and dumb Peter can be.(A sequel to When I Am On Your Shoulders)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... so here’s the thing. 
> 
> I know I said there wasn’t gonna be a sequel to WIAOYS, but I’m a fucking liar. I really couldn’t let these characters go—especially Harry who I have so many ideas for. I want to flesh him out to his full character potential. Also, I love drama! This story won’t be as focused on the value of growing up and family as its predecessor so much as it will be just teenage drama and a bunch of kids trying to figure stuff out when it comes to themselves and love. I’ve drawn heavy inspiration from the SM:FFH trailer to write a travel fic. 
> 
> I will warn you guys: this fic is going to be a lot more mature than the first. I will be dealing with dark themes of the explicit nature hence the rating change in the tags. That won’t be until a few chapters and when we get there, they’ll be multiple warnings as well as tag changes as I write. 
> 
> I also just wanna say I really appreciate everyone who read the first story and came back for the sequel. Even if no one gives a fuck about this one, Imma still write it (with the help of my beta Halcyon Seasons)and it’ll be here for those interested. 
> 
> Okay, also... characters.
> 
> Everyone in this story is as they are portrayed in the MCU. In case anyone forgot, this series features Fantastic Four (2015)’s Johnny Storm (Michael B. Jordan) because it’s 2019, and I’ll call the fucking police if I have to see another “Johnny Storm looks just like Captain America” joke. I’m not playing. I also forgot to mention this in the epilogue of WIAOYS, but my version of Harry Osborn is portrayed by Timothée Chalamet because he fits the poor little sad rich boy aesthetic that I’m going for, and also I would sell my left tit for a picture of him and Tom Holland within, like, five feet of each other. 
> 
> Thank you and happy reading!

“Okay, do we have toothpaste?” 

Ned peers into their shopping cart. “Uh, yeah.” 

Peter checks toothpaste off his list. “Deodorant?” 

“Yup!” 

“Shampoo and conditioner?” 

“Family size!” 

“Hmmm…” Peter hums to himself, scanning his list over once more to assure they have everything they need. “Uh, I think we’re good.” 

“Are we going off of your list or May’s? Knowing you, you’ll forget something and act like it’s my fault we forgot it.” 

Peter rolls his eyes and flashes his phone at his best friend to show the notes app open to the shopping list specifically made by May. It’s at least ten items longer than the list Peter constructed himself, and he could pretend to be annoyed about it for show but in reality, he is very grateful. 

He’s never been good at packing for trips so when Peter told his parents he and his friends are going down to Florida for their senior trip, May was the first one on his ass about taking everything he needs. Steve and Tony’s main concern is making sure the kid has extra money since he flat out refused to let them give him a few hundred. Over the school year, he and Ned took up part-time jobs at a pizza kitchen delivering food and cashiering, paying their way for the beach house rental solely with saved tips. 

Ned’s parents gave him money as a graduation present that took lots of willpower and self-control for him not to spend. Originally, Peter’s parents were going to do the same, but he’d gotten his license shortly after second marking period and they gifted him with a maroon, gently used 2016 Jeep Wrangler. Peter loved it more than his own life despite all the times he’s accidentally driven her into curbs and backed her into unsuspecting mail boxes. His godmother, Natasha, chided him about naming her Karen, but she couldn’t stay mad long when he explained that he made her female solely because the Jeep kept him as safe as every woman in his life has. 

Tony pleaded a case to get Peter to use the Rolls-Royce Phantom he got him for his seventeenth birthday, but in a case of majority rule, he lost three to one. In the long run, it works out because now he can fit himself, Ned, Harry, and Jason comfortably from New York to Florida and back. Shuri and Michelle were driving separately in Shuri’s car, leaving from Ithaca and meeting them in Queens before taking the nearly day long trip to Miami.

Ten days in Miami with his closest friends sounds like everything Peter’s been wanting and more after the rollercoaster of a senior year he wasn’t sure he’d get through. After getting into his school of choice and then some, he figures he deserves it. 

Peter takes note of all his items as he places them on the conveyor belt at the checkout lane. Sunscreen, a pack of socks, a pack of underwear, toiletries, a first aid kit, condoms, a few pairs of swim trunks, a— 

Peter makes an abrupt noise of alarm and picks up the box of Trojans he definitely didn’t put in the cart. He even checks the notes app to make sure he didn’t add them subconsciously and then averts his gaze to Ned, who is whistling and pretending that Target’s red walls are the most interesting thing ever. 

“Very funny,” he snickers. Ned grins and begins to place his own items on the belt. 

“You never know,” he sings giddily. 

“I’m sure I won’t need these, but thanks, anyway,” Peter says sarcastically. He smiles politely at the cashier as he begins scanning. 

“How can you be so sure?”

“‘Cus I just am, ya know? It's not like we’re gonna be out there bar crawling or looking to hookup with anyone while we’re down there.”

“Yeah,” Ned agrees but shakes his head. “But it’s not for just hooking up with anyone, dude.” 

Peter’s eyebrows scrunch in the middle. 

“I mean, c’mon, you and Harry are getting kinda serious.” 

Peter’s cheeks burn immediately at the mention of his other best friend. “I mean, we’re, ya know,” he stammers, glancing down at the condoms and then at his rising total on the cash register monitor and back to Ned. “We’re just, like, whatever, right now.” 

“Just whatever,” Ned repeats, unbelieving. “You guys weren’t just whatever when he gave you that hickey last week.” 

The cashier clears his throat to mask laughter as he reads off Peter’s total. 

Ned makes a valid point. 

Harry and Peter are a thing. 

_ Sorta _ .

A whatever kind of thing. 

They’re not necessarily boyfriends, but a thing that includes them occasionally making out until their lips were sore, randomly holding hands at times it didn’t call for it, sleepovers where they’d spend the whole night talking, and being each other’s date to prom. 

They’re obviously allowed to see and talk to other people, but neither have done so partially because they don’t want to. They like each other, like,  _ a lot.  _

They managed to get over a lot of awkward tension in the aftermath of their first sexual encounter and they became better friends for it.

They became such good friends that Peter is  _ terrified _ to pull the trigger and just ask the boy to be his boyfriend officially. Their amazing friendship that would nearly kill Peter to lose and Harry’s dad being a homophobic jerk are just those two little things stopping him. 

Peter exhales. 

They hadn’t talked about doing anything intimate beyond what they do now, but it could be a discussion for later. 

_ Better to be safe than sorry. _

His cheeks continue to burn bright and red as he hands the box of condoms over to the cashier. “Could you, um, add these?” 

He ignores Ned’s triumphant smirk as he inserts his card in the machine and grabs his purchases.

  
  
  


After dropping Ned off, Peter goes to his Pop’s house. 

Pepper types away on her laptop in the shade of a huge tree while Tony tends to his flower garden across the lawn. Harley, their one-year-old, entertains himself with brightly colored maracas from the safety of his outdoor playpen.

“Hey, Peter!” Pepper greets with a broad smile and friendly wave. “How are you?” 

“I’m good, Pep!” Peter waves back with a smile just as genuine and immediately makes his way for Harley. The baby, momentarily distracted by his toy, doesn’t even notice his big brother approaching until Peter picks him up by the middle and sets him on his hip. 

“How’s Harley doing today?” he coos sweetly. He kisses Harley’s round, soft cheeks, earning a happy round of giggles and squeals from the little one. “How’s my favorite little guy doing, huh?” 

Harley’s chubby short arms flail about in an attempt to grab onto whatever he can reach of Peter. “Dee-der!” he exclaims, slobbering pretty much everywhere. 

“Yeah, that’s right!” Peter nods, letting him take an index finger in hand. “I’m Peter!” 

“Dee-der!”

“The prodigal son returns,” Tony greets Peter as he wipes beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. 

“Hey, Pop,” Peter says, nibbling on Harley’s tiny earlobes with cartoonish munching sounds. Harley continues to squeal. 

“Did you finally change your mind to come begging for money for Miami?” he jokes, placing his hands on his hips. “Or are you still just as stubborn as your Dad?” 

“I actually came to see this one.” Peter grins, nodding his head to the side and making his way back over to the glass sliding door. “Also, I need to get some things from my room for the trip.” 

Tony claps a hand on Peter’s shoulder and walks with him. “You’re really planning on driving? C’mon, kid, just say the word and I’ll fly you all out to cut down on time and—” 

“Pop, half the fun is getting down there and I don’t wanna get eaten alive for pulling the ’my-Pop-is-mega-rich’ card,” he explains, entering the house and side-eying him. “I promise, we’re all good on travel and stuff and you don’t need to send Happy to watch me, either. Dad told me you wanted to do that and that’d be totally uncool. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony agrees reluctantly and nods. “I get it, Petey. You’re turning eighteen and it’s time you get a little dose of freedom and get ready for the big, bad world out there on your own. But in my defense, it was the Tin Man who had to convince Steve too.” 

“Just promise you’ll be cool and not, like, put a tracking device in my phone or something.”

“I can’t make any promises except that I’ll be expecting a call every few days,” he warns in a whimsical tone, but Peter knows he’s totally serious. “We want you to enjoy yourself, but just please remember, you’re still the child of two overprotective assholes.” 

Harley looks between them with interest and spit bubbles form between his smiling lips. “Dah-dah! Dee-der!”

“I’ll be fine, Pop. Everything’s gonna be fine,” Peter insists on his way up the stairs. “Contrary to popular belief, there isn’t much six STEM kids can get up to on the beach.” 

“Just wouldn’t want you to get addicted to crack or something,” Tony calls up at him from the landing step. “You ever seen  _ Bad Boys _ ?  _ Bad Boys 2 _ ? Anything can happen, Petey!”

Peter ignores his father and bounces Harley on his hip on the way to his bedroom. “Pop’s out of his mind, huh, Harley?” he whispers to the baby.

He grabs a few more outfits and shoes before going back downstairs to part ways with his family. Pepper takes Harley and preps him for a nap while Tony walks Peter outside. 

“Remind me who’s going again,” Tony says. “Just so I know.” 

“Well, you know Ned, uh, Michelle, Shuri, Jason, and Harry.” 

“Harry…” Tony feigns ignorance. 

Peter rolls his eyes. “You can’t pretend I’m not friends with the kid forever.” 

“Gosh, you couldn’t have been friends with Stephen Strange’s kid? Bruce Banner's son is cool, too! You remember Dr. Banner, right?” 

Peter leans on the side of the driver side door. “I dislike Norman Osborn just as much as you do,” he says, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Talk about a one-eighty. You used to study the hell out of him, now you hate him? You really must be of my seed, huh?” 

Peter cringes. “Ugh, Pop,  _ please _ .” 

“Fine, whatever.” Tony rolls his eyes off to the side. “You think you can stop by again before you leave this weekend? Pep’s got this weird ricotta cheese lasagna casserole thing she wants you to try.” 

Peter nods and unlocks his Jeep. “I will,” he says, climbing in and starting the engine. “I’ll see you, Pop!” 

Tony backs away into the front yard, watching his son put the vehicle in reverse and drive down the road. He waves and sighs to himself. 

The kid is going to be eighteen next month, and it hits Tony at a weird spot. 

  
  
  


Steve and Bucky aren’t home when Peter returns to their townhouse. In their absence, he washes a loads of laundry and begins packing his suitcase with May’s list as a guide. 

Halfway through getting his belongings together, his phone vibrates with a text. He glances over at the device on the foot of his bed and smiles to himself. 

Johnny’s name has that effect on him. 

_ Work was bullshit today. Dugan is on some bullshit. Customers are always on their bullshit and i should be used to it but i stay getting surprised. Everything is bullshit. Bullshit. Bull. Shit. Shit to the bull.  _

Peter laughs and responds,  _ Bad day?  _

Three gray bubbles pop up on Johnny’s end of the conversation. 

At first, it felt weird being friends with Johnny again. It felt like something was missing, but after Johnny proved himself to be a better friend than Peter initially thought he’d be, everything fell into place. 

It happened somehow out of nowhere a few months after their break up, and Peter fought it at first mainly because he didn’t want to grow too attached to the man again. It took Peter a long, contemplative time to get over Johnny enough to not resent him when they did eventually become close again. Johnny meant it when he said he wished for them to be friends, and he didn’t mind waiting until Peter was ready to do so. 

Their reunion ignited randomly when Peter came across Johnny’s Instagram and lurked on his posts for a solid hour. From what Peter saw, Johnny got promoted at Bucky’s store to manager and moved out of the apartment he shared with his sister, Sue, after she got engaged. Other than that, a few new tattoos, and a haircut, nothing incredibly eventful occurred since Peter unfollowed Johnny. Despite how heartbroken he was about him, Peter’s happy that the man is living life. 

Also, the fact that Johnny kept their pictures up on his page made Peter’s insides melt. 

_ Not that he cared or anything. _

He was over Johnny then and he’s still over him now. 

He followed Johnny back on all forms of social media and sent the first message because why not? He missed him and was feeling confident that he wouldn’t get swooped back into those dark, hypnotic eyes of Johnny’s and make an ass of himself. It started with casual conversation that mostly consisted of  _ hey, how are you? Good, how about you?  _ which quickly transitioned into  _ hey, look at the meme I sent you  _ and swiftly led them to  _ I miss you so much it hurts sometimes _ . They both knew better than to take it farther than that. 

Much to Peter’s delight, Johnny didn’t try to woo his way back into Peter’s heart and instead gradually let their friendship progress into something substantially genuine. 

Peter loves them this way. 

He didn’t think he’d be at peace being just friends with someone who once made his knees weak and heart beat a mile a minute, but if his parents could do it, so could he. 

_ Terrible day, _ Johnny responds.  _ Just glad it’s over. I’m going to hell. U want something? _

Peter chuckles.  _ I’m good. Thanks tho :)  _

When Peter did eventually tell his parents that he and Johnny broke up, he was met with sympathy and the usual parental advice on how to cope with losing a relationship. Steve and Bucky were initially very upset for Peter until Peter explained that it was a mutual split, even if it was a little untruthful. The last thing Peter wanted was for Johnny’s job to be jeopardized over something as trivial as essentially dumping his boss’s kid. He also liked the impression Steve had of the man and there was no reason to tarnish that in the event that Peter and Johnny did reconcile. 

The two of them have been back in contact for four months now, and the only ones who know they’re talking again are Michelle and Ned, and then Shuri because Johnny told her. It’s been a refreshing four months. They’ve felt like Peter’s home again even if they don’t refer to each other as “babe” or end conversations telling the other that they love them. 

It’s common knowledge that Peter loves Johnny; he loves him as a person and Johnny knows that. There’s no need complicating anything by saying it. 

“I love you” can quickly turn into “I’m in love with you,” which would put him right back where they started, and Peter doesn’t want that at all. 

Peter  _ really _ loves them this way. 

No one's feelings can get hurt this way.

Peter tells Johnny about his day and how excited he is for the trip which gets Johnny teasing him about how his parents wanted to send a security team with the group of teenagers. Johnny fills him in about some maintenance needed on his apartment which leads into Johnny complaining about how inexpensive it would be to just live in a cardboard box. Soon enough, they end up texting well into the evening when Bucky and Steve arrive home with groceries in tow. 

“What’s for dinner?” Peter asks as he skips into the kitchen to greet his parents. 

“Salmon,” Bucky answers, unloading the contents of a grocery bag onto the kitchen island. “Salmon, corn, and brown rice.” 

“Can’t we have something fun for dinner?” 

Steve shuffles ingredients around in the fridge to make room for new ones. “Fun like what?”

“Like pizza or something. I’m a growing boy.” 

“You’re always welcome to order something in, but we’re having a hearty salmon dinner,” Steve suggests, still facing the fridge so he doesn’t see Bucky’s annoyed eye roll. “I’ll make enough if you change your mind.” 

“If it means anything, kid, I hate this new health kick your Dad’s got me on, too,” Bucky complains with a dramatic exhale. “I don’t know what the fuck it is, but I miss gluten. I’m a grown-ass man, and I shouldn’t be eating rabbit food.” 

“It’s not a health kick, honey.” Steve closes the fridge and turns to grab more groceries. “And because we are grown-ass men, we should be watching how we eat. We’re not getting any younger, Buck.” 

“We’re in our forties,” Bucky says boredly, leaning forward against the counter with his arms folded. 

“Actually,  _ you’re _ in your forties,” Steve reminds him. “I’m still a fresh faced thirty-nine who doesn’t look a day over twenty.” 

“We use the same mirror, right?” 

“Ha fucking ha.”

Peter snickers at the two of them. “If we’re being, like, correct, I’m technically the only fresh faced one around here. You two have got maybe three, four years until I’m visiting you at the nursing home.” 

“Oh, the kid’s got jokes!” Bucky exclaims with an amused grin. “Enjoy it while you can, punk, ‘cus  _ you _ got maybe three, four years until you’re no longer the fresh faced one around here.” 

Peter lifts an eyebrow. “One of you getting a facelift?” he asks in full sincerity. 

Steve snorts under his breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Wow.” 

The boy squints at Bucky and takes careful note of the red flushing to the surface of his cheeks. There’s not a lot that can make Bucky blush, but he looks elated.

“I think he’s talking about you having another brother,” Steve explains, holding in a laugh and then adding, “or a sister.”

Peter’s looks between them now. “You guys are trying for a baby?” 

He doesn’t mean to sound so shocked—he knew it’d happen eventually, but he didn’t think eventually would be merely six months after their wedding.

“I mean, not actively,” Bucky says, unfolding his arms to gesture about. “It’s been discussed. Like his old ass said, we’re not getting any younger so we might as well.” 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Peter mumbles and points at random. “Are you guys thinking of adopting or is it like a surrogate situation?” 

“We’ve discussed both,” Bucky answers, standing from his relaxed lean to resume stocking the groceries. “We just know we want a big family where everyone is close in age.” 

Peter thinks about that for a moment. Bucky and his sister, Becca, are sixteen years apart while Peter and Harley are seventeen. Now that he has Harley, he sometimes wonders how different his life would be had they grown up together. 

“Well, I think you guys should go for it. Even though I’ll be out of the house by then, I think it’ll be fun to have a little Bucky or little Steve running around to drive you two crazy.”

“NYU is close enough to where we could call you up and have them drive you just as crazy, kid,” Bucky teases. His back is turned but Peter can sense he’s got that usual sarcastic smirk plastered on his face. 

Steve makes an affirming sound, but before Peter can come up with something just as witty to say, his phone chirps with a text from Jason.

_ Hey bad news,  _ it reads.  _ don’t hate me /:  _

  
  
  


“We could invite my cousin Bobby!” Ned suggests happily to the four faces on his laptop screen. 

Harry’s bushy eyebrow arches quizzically when he looks up at his webcam. “If this is the same cousin Bobby who recently got out of jail for armed robbery, please  _ don’t _ .” 

Ned deflates and mumbles something about Harry being a sour puss who hates having a good time. “Well, I don’t see you suggesting anyone to come with us!” 

“Solid point,” Michelle says, back turned to the camera and never breaking focus from the painting in front of her. “Solid point to Ned, not Harry.” 

“You guys are my only friends!” Harry reminds them with feigned exasperation, looking back down at his phone with a grimace. “We could invite my housekeeper’s son, but no one would want him around.” 

“Why?” Shuri asks, halfway concentrated on the conversation and braiding her hair into what looks like the thousandth lengthy box braid of the conversation.

“He just got out of jail for manslaughter, I think? Either manslaughter or tax evasion.” He pauses to think. “I’m not sure. My Russian is a little rusty.” 

“Wait a second, Queens, don’t you have an uncle in San Francisco? Ask him to come,” Shuri suggests hopefully.

Peter grimaces. “My uncle Eddie? No, he’s, like, forty something and a total crackhead.” 

“Great,” Michelle groans, staring at her canvas of splattered blues and greens. “Our only options are criminals and Peter’s cracked out uncle. There goes our senior week.” 

“Okay, it doesn’t have to be all of that,” Harry assures her. “I mean, we can work something out, right? Maybe we won’t need a sixth person and each of us could just pitch in a little bit more for the house and cut down on some stuff in our itinerary.” 

Ned does some quick math in his head. “I guess I could scrounge up an extra one-fifty out of my savings,” he says under his breath, more so thinking aloud rather than actually committing. 

Michelle snorts despite the lack of amusement in the topic at hand. “I can’t,” she says shamelessly, stroking a brush over the canvas. 

“Okay, then I’ll just cover Jason’s portion,” Harry suggests. “No biggie!” 

Michelle, Peter and Ned’s eyebrows fly up. 

“Oh,  _ he got money _ !” Shuri exclaims and then imitates a bill counter noise with her tongue. 

“Harry, we can’t let you do that,” Ned begins, but Harry shakes his head. 

“We’re not gonna get a smaller house on such short notice and it’s not looking like we’re gonna find a sixth before Friday. My dad wouldn’t even notice that money is missing from his account anyway.” 

“Yeah, but, Harry—“ Peter tries this time but his friend is hearing none of it.

“It’s nothing, dude. I promise,” Harry insists, visibly annoyed he has to prove his point any further. “I wanna go on this trip just like you guys, and I’d rather not let something like this get in the way of that. Like, I’m looking forward to getting sunburnt and having Michelle make a wisecrack about how there’s no way white people could’ve built the pyramids in Egypt.” 

The other four of them chuckle, bringing a toothy smile to Harry’s face. Peter’s heart thumps hard at the sight of it. 

Even with the problem technically solved, the resolution doesn’t sit right with Peter. It’s a nice gesture on Harry’s part with redistributing his wealth and whatnot, but the desperation in his voice when he talked about going on the trip just now strikes a chord. 

Harry’s home life definitely sucks and he was ecstatic when Peter and Ned invited him to come with them despite only just becoming a senior. He had the means to travel and do what he wanted when he wanted, but the only thing missing were friends to do it with. Now that he has them, he refuses to go back. 

Peter frowns away from the webcam, barely listening when his friends strike up a new conversation.

This isn’t right. 

Even if Harry doesn’t mind, it’s not right. It’s not fair, and if Peter thinks too hard about it, it’s a little sad. If Harry weren’t in the position to toss out money like it’s nothing, the trip might not even happen. 

If the trip didn’t happen, then there goes that dazzling smile of Harry’s that makes Peter absolutely weak. 

Without a second thought, Peter picks up his phone and opens up his messages. 

_ Hey...so I know this is out of nowhere,  _ he types, _ but do you think you’d wanna come with us to Miami? Our sixth dropped out and I’m not asking cus I think of you as like a second choice or anything but it’ll be fun and you seem like you could use the time off ya know????  _

“—right, Peter?” Ned is saying, but Peter isn’t listening. 

“Uh,” he hums, watching his phone intently. His heart skips several beats when the grey bubbles on the other end of the message hover up. 

“What are you doing, loser?” Michelle asks, admiring her work. “Always so distracted.” 

The four of them return back to the conversation. A minute later, a message comes through. 

_ When do you guys leave? I could try and get time off. _

_ Friday _ . 

Another handful of minutes pass and Peter tries his hardest to pay attention to what his friends are talking about. His nerves shouldn’t be so on edge, but he can’t stop shaking. Is it excitement? Anxiety? Intuition on impending doom?

  
  
  


The five of them end the call as dinner time approaches, and Peter cannot shake how bad he feels for Harry all throughout the bland salmon dinner, dessert, and cleaning up the kitchen. Even Bucky takes note of how fidgety he is. 

It’s later in the night when Peter is gathering extra outfits to pack when his anxiety spikes. 

_ Hey, so do u just want me to Venmo you the $150 or would u rather have it in cash?  _ Harry says.  _ Whichever is easier.  _

The smiley emoji attached at the end of the message is almost mocking. 

Unsure of what the hell to say, Peter’s thumbs dance awkwardly over the keyboard. 

How does he politely tell this boy to not send him a fucking cent? Peter would much rather pay Jason’s portion than have Harry do it. He doesn’t mind pulling a few extra shifts at the pizza shop over the summer. 

Like an answer from God herself, another message pops up at the top of the screen, relieving Peter of any stress and worry previously built up in his petite frame. 

_ Hey, I talked to Dugan and I’m gonna use vacation time,  _ Johnny finally replies. _ Just lemme know the travel details.  _

Peter grins. Problem solved. 

_ Okay! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I halfway neglect this story in favor of writing my ratchet Erik Killmonger fuckshit that HalyconSeasons reluctantly betas? I might’ve. Did Endgame fuck me? Sure did! Happy reading alaoamalakam

Everyone in the group is relieved that Peter found a suitable sixth to pay their way for the trip, but there’s a switch in attitude when he tells them the sixth is Johnny.

Peter expected to be met with slight apprehension since Johnny is somewhat of a stranger to everyone except him and Shuri, but Shuri, Michelle, and Ned look at him like he’s an idiot when he tells them.

“I knew you were stupid,” Michelle starts, rolling her eyes at the webcam. “But I didn’t know you were also dumb.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Peter asks.

“Dude, don’t you think it’ll be a little weird?” Ned says, his cheek mushed adorably against his hand as he leans forward on his desk.

“Why should it be?” Peter wonders, arms up in defense. “Johnny’s super cool! You guys already kinda know him, you just haven’t met him. Shuri, tell ‘em!”

Shuri glances up from her manicure to squint at him. “I don’t know, Queens. I think what they mean when they say weird is the fact that he broke up with you because of Harry,” she tells him sarcastically and continues painting her nail. “That’s just an idea, though.”

It goes a little bit deeper than that, but Peter isn’t obligated to explain anything even if these are his friends.

“Okay, if it was gonna be weird then he wouldn’t have agreed to go.”

“Did you tell him Harry was going, too?” Michelle asks.

Peter pauses. “Um—”

“Better yet, did you tell Harry?”

“Uh,” he says, jaw hung open. “I mean, no, _but—_ ”

The three of them let out a collective groan.

“Okay, hold on, guys—” Peter tries only to be interrupted.

“This is going to end well,” Shuri sighs under her breath, and Ned makes a noise in agreement. Michelle shakes her head slowly as she stares off at nothing in particular, like she can see the trouble coming a mile away.

“It’s not like it’ll be bad or anything,” Peter says. “What’s done is done with Johnny, and we’re friends. _Just_ friends. And Harry and I are solid, ya know?”

“You should still say something before Friday so they’re not blindsided, dude,” Ned suggests. “Like, yeah, Johnny’s hot and will be fun to look at for the next ten days, but imagine being in Harry’s position. It doesn’t really matter how cool _you_ are with everyone at that point.”

“Yeah, weirdo, it’ll be a tad awkward for him,” Michelle agrees. “It’s not like we can’t still have fun, but, um, _yikes_.”

“So, we’re _not_ gonna talk about how Ned said Johnny’s hot and fun to look at?” Shuri wonders aloud to herself.

“Okay, I’ll tell Harry when he and Ned stay over tomorrow,” Peter says, thinking over all of their points carefully.

He appreciates his friends’ concern, but they could just be overreacting.

  
  
\- -

 

 

The following evening, the night before they leave, Ned and Harry are at Peter’s house—it’s technically Steve and Bucky’s house, but that’s just details. After eating dinner and loading Peter’s Jeep with their luggage, the three of them retreat to the living room to try and get to sleep early.

By ten o’clock, Ned is dead to the world, snoring louder than ever with his face snuggled against a throw pillow. Peter should be sleeping too because he’s got first driving shift, but what his friends said about Harry and Johnny is keeping him up.

They said it’d be awkward. _Weird_.

But it shouldn’t be, or rather it shouldn’t have to be.

From what Peter knows, Johnny doesn’t have anything against Harry. He doesn’t even know the kid! The most Harry knows about Johnny is that he’s Peter’s ex, and that they didn’t end on bad terms.

It shouldn’t be weird. _It shouldn’t be weird._

They’re all practically adults; they can work through it even if it is weird.

Peter stares up at the ceiling through the dark of the living room, listening to Ned snore.

A tiny smile creeps on his face out of nowhere at the prospect of seeing Johnny tomorrow. Texts, phone calls, and video chats don’t do the same as seeing him in person. He’s missed him a lot more than he’s willing to admit to himself.

Ned _did_ have a point about how bringing Johnny isn’t just about Peter, though.

Out of his peripherals, Peter catches a movement on the opposite side of the room. He fully turns his head to watch Harry’s silhouette readjust and get comfortable on the sofa. 

“Harry,” Peter says, not even bothering to whisper because not even a tornado could wake Ned. There’s no answer so Peter calls his name again.

After another moment of silence, Peter tosses the comforter from his body and strides across the room. Despite the dark of the room, the boy’s slumped resting face gets caught the illumination of the moonlight through the patio. Peter takes a moment to admire him as he stands above him; he can’t help himself from running his fingers through the mess of soft curls sprawled on the decorative throw pillow.

“Harry,” he murmurs. “Hey.”

Harry stirs slightly at the feel of fingernails scratching against his scalp with a confused grunt. It’s downright the most precious thing anyone could lay eyes on.

“Harry,” Peter says again, kneeling to be eye level with him. “Hey, man, wake up.”

Harry makes a few more half asleep noises before opening one eye to peer at Peter. He closes it when he sees it’s him and snuggles deeper into the pillow.

“Hmmm,” he grunts.

 “Uh, I gotta talk to you about something.”

“It can’t wait until morning?” he asks, clearly annoyed to have been awakened.

“I mean, it could,” Peter chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “But I’d rather ruin the surprise now, ya know?”

Harry’s eyebrows lift, but his eyes don’t open.

“Um, you remember how I said it won’t be necessary for you to pay Jason’s way ‘cus I found another person to come with us?” 

“Yes,” he replies shortly and then mumbles out, “You said it was some kid you met last summer.”

Peter snorts at the word _kid._ “Right, and it is,” he agrees, nodding. “Uh, you remember Johnny, right? Well, he managed to get some time off work and, uh, yeah.”

Harry doesn’t say or do anything for a very long moment. Peter waits and almost says his name again since it looks like he drifted back to sleep, but Harry opens both eyes now.

“I don’t know a Johnny,” he tell him. 

“My ex,” Peter reminds him. “Uh, do you remember that tall, _really_ cute black guy I showed you, like, around Halloween and stuff? And, like, remember when I was, like, really sad for awhile and later on I told you about how—” 

“Oh,” Harry interrupts, looking off to the side in thought. “Wait, I, uh, yeah. I kinda remember him.”

“Yeah, well, uh, yeah. Well, we’ve been talking a little and when Jason bailed, I asked him if he’d come with us.”

Harry nods, visibly unsure of what to say.  “Oh, okay. Uh, that’s cool. Can’t wait to meet him.”

Peter narrows his eyes. “You’re not, like, weirded out, are you? I mean, like, it’s not weird, is it?”

Harry thinks about it. “Like, no, but I guess my only question is why?”

“Why what?” 

“Why’d you ask him to come?”

“Well, we needed another person—” 

“No, no, no. Not that kinda why.” Harry sits up and wipes his eyes tiredly. “I’m saying _why him_?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“He hurt you,” Harry says bluntly and shakes his head. “He broke your heart, right? I don’t even know why you’d wanna talk to him let alone invite him to come with us.” 

Peter pauses, and while Harry has a point, what happened then doesn’t apply now.

“Things are different now,” Peter explains. “Johnny and I are just friends. You’ll really like him, Harry.” 

Harry still looks unsure, completely unconvinced even if Peter’s hopefulness is annoyingly contagious. A grimace twists over Harry’s thin lips and before he can protest, Peter keeps talking.

“He may not have been the best boyfriend, but he’s a really good friend,” he starts, leaning forward to take Harry’s hand in his. “I know you might think he’s a jerk or something ‘cus of what happened between us, but I promise, he’s cool. In fact, you might even fall in love with him. He’s got a way about him.”

“He’s got to, I guess,” Harry mumbles and strokes his fingers over Peter’s knuckles.

“You promise you’ll be okay?”

“I don’t know the guy, but if he’s as cool as you say he is, I will be.” Harry blinks slowly a couple of times before shutting his eyes all together. “It won’t be awkward with us, right? I know we’re not a thing officially, but he’s not gonna choke me out on sight, is he?”

Peter can’t help chuckling. “No, he’s not. I mean, he’s the jealous type, but we’re over that.”

Harry laughs briefly too until something dawns on him. “Did you ever tell him about what happened at the party?”

Peter shakes his head. “No,” he says, looking down at their hands to avoid the guilt-stricken way Harry’s regarding him. “He didn’t dump me over you,” he tells himself more than Harry. “We had our own issues, ya know? Stuff we couldn’t work through.”

“But you guys are good now.”

“Yeah, we’re fine. Everything’s fine.” Peter gets to his feet, but never lets Harry’s hand go. “We’re gonna meet up with Shuri, Michelle, and Johnny, and we’re gonna have lots of fun on the road and it’ll just be a good time.”

Harry grins up at him. “I hope you’re right.”

“Of course, I’m right!” he exclaims confidently and nods behind him. “C’mon.”

“Where we going?” The middle of Harry’s eyebrows pinch together.

“There’s more room on the other sofa,” Peter says, tugging on Harry’s hand and helping him gather up the comforter.

The two of them lay together on the sofa, Harry’s head tucked underneath Peter’s chin with their legs tangled together under the comforter.

With that off his chest, Peter is finally able to get to sleep.

 

 

 

The next morning, Peter is last to wake and when he does, both of his friends are gone and the living room is clean. The sun peeks through the large windows of the lower level, and the sweet and salty mixture of French toast and bacon wafts from the kitchen to his nose.

Just as Peter thought, Steve is at the stove, flipping food around in the pan while Harry and Ned, dressed and ready to go, sit at the island. The three of them are exchanging conversation when Peter shuffles in.

“Hey, kiddo!” Steve greets him. “Look who’s up.”

“What time is it?” Peter grumbles, wiping crust from his eyes and then yawning.

“It’s almost nine, and Shuri texted me that they’re almost here,” Ned answers with a cheerful smile too large to be present so early in the morning, but excitement will do that to a person.

“Why didn’t you guys wake me up?”

“You’re driving, and you’ll need all the sleep you can get. March on upstairs and get ready,” Steve instructs. “Breakfast should be done by the time you come back down.”

Peter nods obediently and lethargically climbs the stairs to the bathroom to get himself together. He showers, brushes his teeth, and washes his face before throwing on the most comfortable outfit that hasn’t been packed. There’s noise and happy commotion going on downstairs when he finishes getting dressed, indicating that the rest of their group has arrived.

Fully awake now, Peter’s grin is just as wide as Ned’s when it dawns on him that today is the day he _finally_ gets to see his friends again. A spark of happiness flits through him, adding a skip in Peter’s step as he descends the stairs and follows the noise to the kitchen.

There at the kitchen island sit Ned, Harry, Shuri, and Michelle all with plates of food before them while Steve finishes up a plate for Peter. The scene almost looks like a Renaissance painting from one of those books Michelle’s always reading—they’re all dressed in colorful summer clothes with large ecstatic smiles plastered over their fresh, young faces. Ned is laughing at a joke Shuri’s making and Michelle and Harry are reading something on her phone. It warms Peter’s heart to see his two worlds colliding just as they had last summer.

After a minute of watching them, he scans the room intently. Before Peter can even think of it, Johnny enters the room through the garage door on the other side of the huge kitchen with Bucky right behind him.

Peter’s heart skips several beats.

He didn’t prepare for just how blown away he’d be by Johnny’s presence after all that happened between them, but his initial instinct is to stare at the man like he’d disappear if he blinks.

It doesn’t go unnoticed how Harry sits upright in the bar stool as soon as Johnny walks in either.

“You think you held the kid up long enough?” Steve teases.

“Just catching up,” Bucky assures his husband with a smirk and a kiss on the cheek. “Peter, you wanna introduce everyone?”

At the mention of Peter, everyone turns their heads to the kitchen entrance to watch the boy in question. They’re all saying something different with just a look, there’s a sudden pressure to the situation. 

This is probably the quickest mood shift he’s ever experienced, like, _ever_.

“Morning, loser!” Michelle chirps smugly, swirling a piece of French toast in a puddle of syrup.

“Hi, Queens,” Shuri mimics Michelle’s tone with a wave. 

Peter nonchalantly finger guns the group and goes to stand beside his Dad. “Uh, hey, guys,” he says, clearing his throat, glancing between his friends and then gesturing to Harry first. “Harry,” he says, now pointing to Shuri. “Shuri, in the flesh.”

Shuri nudges Harry’s bony shoulder with her own. “We’re besties,” she announces.

Harry appears genuinely appreciative at the gesture.

Peter finally turns to Johnny. “Johnny, you know Shuri and met Michelle,” he says and then gestures to his other friends. “Ned and Harry.”

“Hey.” Johnny politely makes eye contact with each boy and waves. “Nice to finally meet you guys.” 

“Same!” Ned says between bites of bacon. 

Harry nods in agreement, his eyes trailing up and down Johnny’s frame in what can best be described as wonder. “Yeah, uh, it’s nice putting a face to a name.”

“A very cute face,” Ned mumbles low enough for just Shuri to hear, to which she looks around at everyone.

The initial awkwardness subsides soon enough when they all sit down to finish their meal. Steve is telling Peter something about something, but the majority of his attention is focused in on Harry and Johnny. They’re on the two opposite ends of the island, not even interacting, but something in Peter’s gut is telling him to never take his eyes off of them in case they do.

This must be how Steve felt every moment Tony and Bucky were near each other before the divorce. No wonder Steve’s hair is greying—this is tiring and he knows he can’t do this for the next two weeks. He let Ned, Michelle, and Shuri get in his head and now he’s over analyzing. 

It’s not weird. _This isn’t weird._

 

 

After breakfast and cleaning the kitchen, it’s time to get on the road. Because Steve is Steve, he pesters Peter and his friends about staying in contact, keeping their phones charged, establishing a buddy system, and a whole bunch of other safety precautions they already know. Peter can’t help but be a little embarrassed when Steve wraps him in the tightest, longest hug ever and kisses the boy’s head like he’ll never see him again. Bucky rolls his eyes and pulls them apart, mumbling something about the kids needing to get to Miami before summer ends.

Ned beats Harry to the car for shotgun and Michelle switches driving shifts from Shuri. On his way out the garage to the Jeep, Peter’s arm is pulled back into the hallway and he begins to groan with a complaint at the ready for his Dad.

Instead, he twirls around to meet Johnny’s eyes and friendly smile.

“What, you’re not gonna hug your baby daddy?” he jokes, arms up and open expectantly.

Peter playfully rolls his eyes sideways and feigns reluctance when Johnny pulls him in for the greatest _I miss you_ hug ever experienced. Peter wraps his arms around Johnny the way he’s done hundreds of times before and squeezes.

Like always, Johnny smells distinctively amazing. It feels good to just hold him again after not being able to for such a long time.

“Thank you for coming,” Peter says, but the words are muffled into Johnny’s chest.

“Thanks for inviting me.”

Peter pulls away to get his first up close look at him in person, and despite the grown out curls atop his head and new chest tattoo peeking from under his shirt, Johnny looks just as Peter remembered.

 FaceTime really doesn’t do him any justice.

“Hey, so, I know you’re probably not even thinking about this, but, like, Harry doesn’t make you feel weird or anything, right? I mean, I know I should’ve said something before but I was scared if I did, you’d not wanna go. I know I sound dumb mentioning it but, ya know—”

Johnny waves his hand at Peter, dismissing anything else he has to ramble about. “I figured he was anyway and no, it doesn’t bother me. He seems like a nice kid.”

“Yeah, he is,” Peter says, heading out to the garage with Johnny following. “I think you guys will grow to like each other. Might even fall in love.”

Johnny scoffs with a low chuckle and shakes his head as he walks to Shuri’s truck. “Eh, he not my type.”

  


 

Miami is approximately twenty hours from Queens, which is a very long time to be trapped in a car with two other people. Even if they are two of Peter’s favorite people, it’s still a _very long time._  

The first hour is the best because everyone is awake and happily singing along to the road trip playlist Harry put together. The three of them enjoy each other’s company so much that they don’t even care that “Life is a Highway” plays _twice._

Harry and Ned’s energy dies out by the time the sun is highest in the sky, and they fall back asleep in the front and back seats respectively. Peter doesn’t mind being alone; he likes the quiet, especially in moments of concentration like when he’s driving. 

He got his license shortly after Steve and Bucky’s wedding, which was a nerve wracking experience despite how quickly he learned. Steve, being the dramatic person he is, clutched onto the door handle and breathed heavily throughout the entire ride the first time Peter had driven him somewhere. He made special effort to not be a passenger seat driver when he and Bucky complained about how annoying it is. 

Tony was a little bit better since he’s used to other people driving him, Pepper was proud, and May was nervous too, but not as frantic as Steve. The first place Peter went when he got his license was Ned’s and they drove around until curfew. The thrill wore off after Ned distracted Peter with some dumb joke and they nearly crashed into a fire hydrant. Ned still insists it wasn’t his fault.

The temptation to take the extensive drive up to Ithaca was definitely there. He wanted to see Michelle, show off his car and go out for old time’s sake. At the time, she was telling him about this really nice girl she’d begun talking to as of lately who is also asexual, and he remembers being really happy for her. She was also telling him about how she made the leap from vegetarian to vegan before going back to vegetarian, a women’s shelter she began volunteering at, and the programs she looked into at Syracuse University.

Everything is looking up for Michelle, and Peter couldn’t be happier for her.

Then there was Johnny.

 

At the time, they weren’t where they are now.

 

If he had taken that drive, he might have popped in at Johnny’s apartment just to see how he’s doing then leave feeling like an idiot for letting him get away. A selfish part of Peter is glad Johnny never got into a public relationship with anyone else. While he does want to see Johnny happy, that would’ve crushed Peter’s soul to see.

It sometimes amazes Peter that he ever got over him.

 

Being in a relationship kinda thing is different and somehow the same with Harry. It’s different because Harry is awkward and a little shy in the most charming of ways when he opens up to others, unlike Johnny who lets his presence be known in every room he enters. It’s the same because they both make Peter laugh and are never afraid of showing affection when needed.

Peter shakes his head to himself. _Why is he even comparing them?_

He just really hopes they like one another, or at least get along enough so that the trip won’t be weird. 

Dammit— _he let Ned, Michelle, and Shuri get in his head!_

Another forty-five minutes goes by of Peter driving with a blank expression, keeping his thoughts to himself. He doesn’t want to wake Ned for directions, so every now and again, he’ll glance at his phone. He still likes the silence and being with his thoughts but not when said thoughts have him second guessing every relationship decision he’s ever made.

He tries thinking about how fun Michelle, Shuri, and Johnny’s car probably is but it doesn’t take long for his mind to wander again. He tries thinking about his parents having a baby, Harley, the nondescript road ahead of him, and even May’s new girlfriend but somehow he still can’t help thinking about the impending disaster he’s created.

He wonders about sleeping arrangements know that Johnny is here. Obviously Shuri and Michelle will share a room, but how will the boys figure it out?

Ned and Peter make sense, but there’s no way in hell they’d let Harry room with Johnny. Peter would die first. Harry and Peter is fine, but how will Ned feel rooming with a practical stranger? Ned and Harry to a room is okay, but how will Harry feel? He said he didn’t care about Johnny coming, but how would he feel about Peter and his ex bunking together for ten whole days?

Who is to say that during those ten days, Peter won’t find himself in Johnny’s bed in positions, playing out scenarios that the teenager attributes to Johnny and _solely_ Johnny?

That lets Peter think about their first time sleeping together in its literal sense. Johnny, even if he won’t admit it, is someone who thrives off of touch which meant he’d held Peter all night and made a fuss when Peter would pull away.

_“Where do you think you’re going?” Johnny had groaned half asleep into Peter’s ear._

_“I gotta pee,” he answered, shimmying away from him._

  _“Mmmm,” he hummed, dissatisfied with that response and too lost in his own dream to say something logical instead of, “Pee on me.”_

_“Okay, R. Kelly.”_

“Get a grip, man,” he mutters to himself, shaking his head again to get rid of the memory and the rush of feelings that came with it. Gripping the wheel impossibly tight, Peter exhales heavily. “Get it together, get it together, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon—”

“You’re cute when you talk to yourself.”

Peter’s glances through the rearview mirror to see Harry’s eyes are still closed, but he’s smirking.

“Thank you,” he says, smiling back. “You’re cute when you pretend to be asleep.”

 

 

An hour or so later, they stop at a gas station to fill the tank and switch drivers. Leaning on the driver’s side while Ned and Harry use the convenient store bathroom, Peter scrolls through his social media and answer May’s texts asking how the drive is going.

Sure enough, Jason’s at a family reunion like he said he’d be.

A Snapchat notification from _princessudaku_ pops up from the top of Peter’s screen in the middle of shooting a check-in text to his Dad. He taps open the app to see what Shuri sent him.

It’s a series of videos and photos mostly of her and Michelle singing along to the radio or zooming in on Johnny staring out the window with _“damn ma is it that serious_ ” as the caption. He reaches the end of the streak with a huge grin that falters and crumbles when he comes face to face with the single most attractive picture he’s ever seen of Johnny.

He’s driving now, one hand on the wheel while his other elbow is propped up on the window. He looks calm and at peace doing what he loves best, which a small smile on his face that Peter guesses is when he noticed Shuri taking a photo. The sunlight catches his brown skin just right, his eyes are twinkling even from this angle, and he’s leaned back in the seat just the way Peter remembers he likes.

It takes everything for him not to screenshot it.

 He puts his phone back in his pocket and looks off at the ground, concluding that he might be just as much of an idiot as his friends thinks he is.

This is going to be a _very long_ ride.


End file.
